


[FanArt] Aventine

by holycon



Category: Elementary (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Elementary AU - Fandom - Freeform, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-20
Updated: 2014-11-20
Packaged: 2018-02-26 08:26:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2645009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holycon/pseuds/holycon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[FanArt] Dean Winchester, surgeon turned sober companion, has been assigned his new client - the brilliant, if standoffish, Castiel Novak - for the next six weeks. What he expects is late night searches for needles and booze, playing chaperone to sobriety meetings, maybe the occasional stern talk or two. Instead, he finds himself working with Castiel for the New York Police Department. Feverishly helping to solve the case of the elusive M, an as-good-as-they-get serial killer who seems to be following Castiel around the globe, Dean and Castiel find themselves trapped in a cat and mouse game where the consequence of not being quick enough could be deadly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[FanArt] Aventine

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Aventine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2643428) by [dtkrushnics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dtkrushnics/pseuds/dtkrushnics). 



> I was so excited to work with this author. Her story was fantastic and I recomend it to everyone bleow the cut is going to be my submission for the [](http://deancasbigbang.livejournal.com/profile)**deancasbigbang**  
>  Please please read it! It is a truly fantastic story. If you like the show Elementary you WILL LOVE THIS!!!

Fic Cover:  


 

 

Chapter/ Story Dividers & LJ Post header

  


  


  


 


End file.
